This invention relates to an extension and kit for extending the length of one set of arms of a rotary hoe. In certain farming practices, especially those using minimum or reduced tillage techniques, an abundance of field trash or crop residue is present on the surface of the field. Under such conditions, the rotary hoe wheels are apt to become entangled and wrapped by crop residue, such as corn stalks or bean stems, thus preventing the hoe wheels from rotating and thereby causing crop damage.